


[F4M] Only My Boyfriend Gets to Touch, Okay?

by Taurean_adift



Series: Cheating on a company trip (3-part series) [1]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Gonewildaudio, Teasing, skimpy black bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: How far can two people tease before the sexual tension is unbearable? The central theme of the story is "no means yes", hence the rape tag, but it's consensual. The premise is you’re on a company trip, and having spent the day at the pool, you’re back in your room, still in your bikini, when your co-worker comes knocking...
Series: Cheating on a company trip (3-part series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068512





	[F4M] Only My Boyfriend Gets to Touch, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Only My Boyfriend Gets to Touch, Okay? [cheating] [teasing] [skimpy black bikini] [dirty talk] [fingering] [cunnilingus] [rape} more of consensual non-consent

**SCRIPT**  
\------

*soft knock*

[ emotionless, "couldn’t care less" voice ]

  
Um.. hi.

...why are you staring?

...did you want something?

Why can’t I wear my bikini? It’s my room.

YOU’RE still in your shorts.

...Yeah? Me too. Too lazy to change.

Um... you can come in, but I’m just about to take a nap.

Yes, in my bikini. I wanted to take it off but... you’re here.

Ha ha... No.

Why are YOU half naked? Don’t u have a... shirt to put on?

No, I don’t care.

But I need to sleep before the big dinner so...

[ sheets rustling as you get in bed ]

Mmmmmm...

You do what you want, just keep it down.

[ long pause ]

[ Sleepy, soft voice - muffled by pillow ]

Why are you here anyway?

What’s wrong with your room?

Ben kicked you out...

Ahh... I’m guessing Amy.

Coz she told me I had the room to myself ‘till tonight.

...none of my business...

well, trips like this...

everyone...

[ whispers ] fucks around, don’t they?

[ sheets rustling, getting comfortable ]

Mmmmmm...

[ still sleepy voice, turning sensual - talk slowly with POUTY voice ]

whatthefuck? I’m not wiggling my ass at you.

just trying to get comfy...

Pfft... is that my problem?

Don’t look at my ass then.

[ sheets rustling as HE sits on bed ]

[ dreamy, POUTY voice - slow ]

Heeeeyyy... What’re you doiiiiing?

Did I say you could sit on the bed?

Nooo... I wanna sleeeep...

No, I did NOT wear this skimpy thing for you, whatthefuck.

I like sleeping like this.

Oh my god, look all you want. I don’t care.

You’re such a perv.

[ long pause ]

[dreamy, POUTY voice - slow]

So... did you have a good look?

whatthefuck. Of course you can’t touch me.

I don’t care if my body turns you on.

No, I’m NOT turning over.

God! You’re such a perv.

Well, it is skimpy. so what?

Don’t you wanna go...

Find some girl...

[ whispers ] To fuck?

I thought everyone’s busy fucking...

Oh, you like me. Sure.

Well, I have a boyfriend, so...

Ugh! ... fine!

You can snuggle up behind me but that’s IT okay.

[ sheets rustling ]

[dreamy, sensual voice - slow]

Mmm...just..

Yes, yes... it feels nice

This is how I sleep with my boyfriend...

Skin on skin...

Mmmmm...

Do you like my ass?

You had a real close up look, didn't you... [ soft giggle ]

Goosebumps...on my ass? [ soft giggle ]

Coz I could feel your eyes on them.

You were staring so long... were you undressing me...

Oh, ha ha. It's so skimpy there's nothing to undress huh.

Mmmmm...

You feel so warm…

...um... are you touching my ass?

yeah, I can still feel your fingertips...

Coz it’s ticklish.

[ soft giggle ]

Mmmm... ok, stop it.

See why I'm getting goosebumps?

I didn't say you could touch.

I don't care how sexy my ass is, you can't touch.

[ rolling eyes ] yeah, yeah.

Well, I don’t need YOU to adjust my bikini panties, mister.

So what if you can almost see my crack? I'm comfortable.

[ voice getting more sensual ]

Mmmmm...

are you adjusting it...or trying to peek under?

Yeah? Why does it feel like you're massaging my crack?

Mmmm... stop it ok.

Coz….

Any lower and you’ll touch my...

Mmmm...

[ LOUDER MOAN ] Ohhhh!

Who said you could kiss my neck? Mmmmm...

[ sleepy, sensual, MOANING between each line or as you’re talking ]

Mmmmm...

Don't...

Mmmmm... be gentle okay...

Don't leave any marks.

Mmmm...

God, I love having my neck kissed…

Mmmm... Oh god...what are you doing...

Ok, fine...

You can touch my ass...

Just caress it ...gently...mm-hmmm...

Don't go there...

Mmmm...

you know...

Mmmm..,

Where your finger is going...

Yes, there...

[louder moan] Ohhhh

My... [ whispers ] asshole...

Mmmm...

Oooh my God... I didn’t say you could...

Mmm...

Stop teasing my asshole...

Mmmm...

Oh god, just gentle...

Mmm...

...circles...

Mmmm...

...yes... like that...

Mmmm...

Do you...do this...to your girlfriend?

Mmmm...

You know...kiss her neck and finger her asshole...

Mmmm... does it make her horny?

Oh god...

...why’d you stop?

.. wait... whatthefuck.

Mmmm...ohhhh...stop... squeezing my breasts.

Oooooh...

I didn’t say you could...

[ WHISPERY, getting more aroused, moaning as you’re talking ]

Oh god...

I don’t care if you’re horny...

Only my boyfriend gets to touch my breasts

Stop...massaging them...

Coz... you're making me horny...

You're kissing all over my back...

And...

Whoaaa... heyyyyy...what the f..

Did you just undo my string?

Did I say you could...

No!...

Great... now my tits are out.

You pervert.

Only my boyfriend gets to see my tits.

whatthefuck. I can't believe you'd just...

No, I am NOT turning over....mmmmppphhh [ muffled by sudden kiss ]

[ WET KISSING sounds, MOANING into mouth sounds ]

[ breathless ]

Oh my god, did I say you could kiss me...

[ kissing and moaning ]

Only my boyfriend... mpphhh

[ kissing and moaning ]

Oh god... mppphh

[ kissing and moaning ]

No, don’t squeeze my tits like that...

[ kissing and moaning ]

Oh god... you kiss so good...

[ WET KISSING and MOANING between each line ]

No... you can't kiss my nipples...are you crazy

I don’t care if they’re hard...

I said no...just... touch them ...gently...

Oh god, yes... like that...

Ohhh. Of course I love having my nipples sucked... but not by you.

Oh god, they’re so hard coz you’re pinching them... fuckkk.

You like my big tits huh?

Mmmm...

My tanned smooth skin...?

Mmmm... you're such a smooth talker.

You're making my nipples so aroused...

Mmm... ok you can kiss... around them.

Mmm...

Ooohhh... you’re making them so hardddd...

Wait... what are you...

Oooohh I didn’t say you could...

[ LOUDER MOAN ]

Ahhhhhhhh suckkk my nipples... ahhh, jesus...

what the fuckkkk...

[ KEEP MOANING ]

Kiss me...

[ back to kissing ]

You suck nipples so good.

[ wet kissing ]

oh you’re an expert nipples sucker huh?

[ wet kissing ]

maybe...

[ wet kissing ]

You almost made me cum...

[ WET KISSING between each line ]

Have you sucked any of the girls at the office?

Jennifer? She has nice tits.

Rita? I could see her large nipples through her top today, did you notice?

Yeah, Rita from Accounts.

You’re such a pervert?

what would your girlfriend say, hmmm?

you going around, sucking on horny girl's tits...

You like sucking my nipples huh?

Why? Mmmm...

Are you trying to sweet talk me?

Go on, then... suck them some more...

[ more moaning and moaning, POUTY voice ]

Mmm...yes...

Ooohhh...

Wait...nooo... don't..

Did I say you could touch me there?

Mmmm... stop rubbing my pussy...

It's only for my boyfriend okay...

ohhh... please... no, don't put your hand inaide

ohhh... fuck ...

Hey, stop undoing my strings...

Wait. no!

Fuck! How am I supposed to cover my pussy?

Tie it back!

I said, tie it back!

[louder moan]

Oh god, why are you rubbing my clit?

whatthefuck...

[ more moaning and moaning, POUTY voice ]

I don’t care how pretty it looks.

I don’t want you looking at my pussy.

Pleaseee...

Ohh my goddd...

You pervert, now you can see my bare pussy

Are you happy?

I can’t stop moving my hips Okay...

Coz you’re... ooohhh... you’re teasing my clittt...

Mmpphhh... [ wet kissing ]

[ KISSING + MOANING + talking in between, POUTY voice ]

Mmm... Oh my god, I can’t believe you seduced me

Mmm... yes you diddd...

Mmm... I’m lying here... my tits exposed...

Mmm... my bikini bottom undone...

Mmm... letting you play...

Mmm... with my bare... naked... pussy...

Mmm... you like it bare like that? [ shy giggle ]

Mmm... Of course it’s wet.

Mmm... and slippery [ shy giggle ]

Mmm... all. your. fault, mister...

Mmm... Please don’t call it that.

Ohhh goddd...

Mmm... Please...

Don’t say cunt.

Mmm... Because... oh god, ...stop rubbing me so hard...

Because it’s such a ...naughty ..

Mmmm.. dirty...mmm... filthy word.

[ more moaning ]

because only my boyfriend gets to talk dirty to me

[ more moaning ]

because... because... the more you say cunt...

[ more moaning ]

the more my cunt gets wetttt... oh fuckkk...

did I say you could finger me... fucckkkk

[ MOAN your head off as you’re talking ]

Mmm... stop... finger... fucking... me.

oh my god...

Mmm... stop talking dirty to me...

Mmm... you’re making my cunt so wetttt

oh my god...

Mmm... no, I didn’t say stop.

yes, fuck, keep ...oh my god, yes

Mmm... keep going...

Mmm... you’re so good... at finger fucking...

oooo baby

Mmm... you’re making me such a slut...

Mmm... you think my body is sexy?

Mmm... Which part?

Mmm... My ass?

Mmm... You think my cunt is sexy?

Oh god, you’re such a sweet talker, you know...

mmmmm...

Mmm... and a really good kisser...

Mmm... I like it when you suck my tongue...

Mmm... and lips...

Mmm... yes, you’re good at sucking my nipples too...

oh god, yes, like that...

Mmm... I wonder, tho...

Mmm... what else are you good at sucking?

Mmm... I mean...

Mmm... for instance...

Mmm... are you also good...

Mmm... at sucking cunt?

[ loud moan ]

[ MOAN your head off as you’re talking ]

Mmm... That turned you on huh? [ giggle ]

God! Your fingers feel so fucking gooood…

Mmm... what? No... no fucking way.

Mmm... only my boyfriend gets to put his mouth on me. Ok?

Mmm... yes... of course yes

Mmm... I loooove having my cunt licked

Mmm... by my boyfriend.

Mmm... but I can’t help wondering tho...

Mmm... you’re such a good kisser...

Mmm... I bet you’re really good... at kissing a girl’s cunt

Mmm... tell me ohhh...

Mmm... please I want to know...

Mmm... have you sucked on Rita’s cunt?

Mmm... oh my god, you did, didn’t you?

Mmm... tell me…

Mmm... oh god yes I’m jealous

Mmm... you're really bad...

Mmm... yes, please, you know I want to...

Mmm... but... my boyfriend...

Mmm... don’t... where're you going...

Mmm... don’t spread my legs...

Mmm... you’re making me so horny...

Mmm... please....noooo....

[ moans get REAL loud]

oh my fucking god

your tongue.

oh fuccckkk

oh baby

suck... oh please, keep sucking...

yes, all over

my cunt lips

fuucckkk...

Oh my god, your tongue...yes, keep licking...

oh god...

can I grind my your face?

I can’t... stop...

oh my god

please... let me...

let me fuck your face...

just a while...

fucckkkk...

ohh fuckkk...

it's so gooooood...

I’m going to ... squirt...

oh my god...

i'm... going...

[ loud, long moaning ]

[ breathless… soft kissing and soft moaning ]

you... fucker...

you made me squirtttt...

mmmm...

you sucked me till I squirt...

oh god... [ giggle ]

mmmm...no, no more...

it's so sensitive...

[ soft, sleepy, voice drifting off ]

all. your. fault.

mmmm... I’m so sleepy...

you want me to suck you?

are you crazy?

whatthefuck.

of course no.

let me... sleep, ok.

I don’t know...

maybe...

later...

/scriptend


End file.
